


Fireflies

by jensenmcsexy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, F/M, Hunter Dean, Jessica Moore Lives, M/M, Multi, Not Like Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenmcsexy/pseuds/jensenmcsexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has never seen a firefly before, when he first see one he is fascinated that Dean has introduced them to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry this is just terrible.. This is my first one shot and I don't know its really sucky so I'm sorry ;-;

"Cas!" Dean called from down stairs of their five bedroom house that they shared with Deans brother Sam and his girlfriend Jess.  
Dean and Cas were nothing more than roommates, but secretly they both wanted more but neither one could gather the courage to tell the other.  
Dean had finally decided he wanted to take Cas out somewhere and confess his feelings and he could only hope that Cas felt the same.  
Cas came to the top of the stairs and leaned over the balcony.  
The angel was wearing a pair of Sam's basketball shorts and no shirt. His hair was all messy as if he had just woken up from a deep slumber.  
"Yes dean?" He asked impatiently.  
"Are you free tomorrow? I have two tickets to the Kansas Royals game and I was wondering if you wanted to g with me?" He blurted out. "If not, I'll just ask Sammy. I should just take Sam right? I mean you probably hate base ball and i-" he began to ramble but Cas cut him off.   
"Dean I would love to go with you," he beamed with a bright smile on his face.  
"You would?! I-I mean... Yeah cool. We'll be leaving around one o'clock or so if thats alright?"  
"Thats perfect. I'm sure this ah, baseball as you humans call it, will be a good time," he said with a smile and went back to his room shutting the door behind him.  
Downstairs Dean did a small happy dance and ran out to the impala to run to the store for something after the game.   
After Cas went into his room and shut the door he did a happy dance that was the same as Deans.  
Then he panicked.  
"Dean?!" He called opening his door and sticking his out, but not getting a response.  
He got curious and went out to the driveway to find the impala gone.  
"Huh. Jessica!!!" He yelled running back up the stairs and rapping his knuckles on Jess and Sam's bedroom door.  
She opened it and grinned when she saw Cas.   
Sam was at his side job working at the local bank so it was only Jess and Cas.  
"For the last time Cas, please call me jess."  
"Sorry Jess," he said the word feeling strange to him when he said it. "You know about my feelings for Dean and well he asked me to attend a baseball game with him tomorrow afternoon."  
"...And the problem is what exactly?? Isn't this what you've wanted for years?"  
"No I mean yes, but I one, don't know what to wear, and two I've never even watched a baseball game on TV," he said quickly.  
"Calm down, I'll help you c'mon," she said and dragged him to his room.  
The next day at precisely one o'clock, Dean knocked on Cas' door.  
Cas opened the door wearing his usual attire of a white dress shirt, his normal navy blue tie, dress pants and dress shoes and to top it all off, a tan trench coat.  
The weather outside wasn't cold but it wasn't near warm either.  
Dean was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, his usual hunting boots and an under armor hoodie.  
They smiled at each other and left for the baseball field after dean called out to Jess that he was leaving.  
"Ok! You two have fun!!"  
~  
"Man I can't believe that game!" Dean said as fireworks exploded above their heads.  
"That was really exciting," Cas agreed. Jess had given him information on everything he needed to know about baseball before Dean came back from wherever he went yesterday.  
"I had a really fun time time, thank you Dean," Cas said looking into Deans eyes with a bright smile.  
"I did too, but it's not over yet," Dean said.  
He reached down for Cas' hand but quickly stopped himself.  
Cas noticed and sighed.  
He took over and grabbed Deans hand before dragging a starstruck Dean back to the impala.  
Cas opened Deans door for him and gently pushed him in.  
As Dean started the car, Cas walked around to the passenger side and got in.  
"Dean I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"  
Dean cut him off.  
"No! Don't apologize. Its ok. I enjoyed it," Dean said pulling out of his parking spot and out of the lot.  
Cas smiled to himself and leaned against the window.  
After about an hour of driving, Dean had arrived at his favorite place to go when he wanted to be alone.  
Cas had fallen asleep and he gently shook the sleeping angel.  
"C'mon cas, were here," he did softly and went to open his door for him.  
Cas stepped out of the impala and stretched as Dean went into the trunk and pulled out a cooler and a picnic basket.  
He grabbed cas' hand and dragged him through the woods.  
When they made it to the clearing Dean released Cas' hand and dug through the basket for his favorite blanket.  
It was a simple gray fuzzy blanket that he had received as a gift from Cas one tear for Christmas.  
It was simple but it meant so much to Dean that Cas had tried.  
"Is this the blanket I bought you?" The angel asked Dean.  
"Of course it is. Sit," he said as he sat down.  
Cas sat in front of him and peered up at the night sky.  
That was filled with stars.  
Dean pulled a bunch of things from the basket and cooler including, candles, bread, cheese, meat, two cases of beer and a lighter.  
He placed the candles in between the two of them and light them.  
"Now I know this isn't ideal, but Meh its the best I could do."  
"No Dean, it's perfect. I love it," that sat in silence and made sandwiches under the candlelight.  
After they ate their sandwiches, dean blurted out words Cas wasn't expecting.  
"Cas. I like you. Like, not like you. But like, like like you. A lot. And I have for a long time and I was scared of rejection so I didn't do anything. And I don't know I thought it's now or never."  
Cas was speechless for about a minute until a small little light appeared in front of him and he jumped nearly ten feet in the air with a high pitched scream.  
Dean bursted out in laughter both of them forgetting about Dean's confession for the moment.  
Dean stood up and caught the small lightning bug in his hand and walked over to cas.  
When he opened his palm it flew away shinning brightly.  
"What is that thing Dean?" Cas asked panicking as more flew into the clearing.  
"You've never seen a lightning bug Cas?" Dean chuckled.  
"A what?" He asked cocking his head.  
"A lightning bug,also known as the firefly. They're harmless see?" Dean asked catching another one.  
He held it out to Cas and he took it with shaking hands.  
The bug flew away about thirty seconds later and Cas was grinning.  
"Watch this," Dean said catching another one.  
He quickly took off the light and the firefly dropped dead to the ground.  
"Dean! You killed it!" Cas shrieked.  
"I know but look," he said holding up the light. "Here give me you hand," he said taking his hand.  
Cas obliged and gave him his hand. He slipped the light onto his pointer finger.  
Cas grinned and looked at it.  
"This is so amazing," he breathed.  
"Isn't it? I love coming here," Dean said as more fireflies began to fill the area.  
Cas stepped closer to Dean after plucking the light off a lightning bug and letting it drop to the ground just as Dean had.  
He took Deans hand and slipped the small light onto his index finger like Dean had.  
"Promise rings. We can get new ones later," Cas said smugly.  
"Promise rings? For what?" Dean asked grinning, his hand still in Cas' hand.  
"Promises that we will never be with any one else unless it is an agreement," Cas said and he attacked Deans mouth with his.  
In the remainder of the night, they had become boyfriends, and had took turns laying on each others chest while naming out star constellations and catching fireflies together.

**Author's Note:**

> I also apologize dearly for any mistakes... I didn't have any time to correct them...


End file.
